callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dot Sight
A Red Dot Sight is a type of gun sight (a sub type of reflex sight) that specifically uses a red light emiting diode (LED) at the focus of a curved mirror, producing a red spot reticle as a precise aiming point. In gameplay, it is depicted as what is called an "open sight", similar to a miniature Head Up Display. It appears as an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In singleplayer there are two types of Red Dot. There is the scope type, present only on the G36C and the standard M4A1. There is also the reflex type, present on silenced weapons such as the M4A1 SOPMOD, the P90-SD, and the one used when online. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Red Dot Sight is available for all weapons except sniper rifles, pistols, and the MP44 assault rifle. When selected as a weapon attachment, the red dot sight replaces the weapon's iron sights. In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight is obtained by completing the first marksman challenge (killing 25 enemy players in total with the specified weapon) of any Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun, or Shotgun. The Red Dot Sight is popular because it allows full peripheral vision and is clearer and easier to use than iron sights. However, the Red Dot Sight does not actually increase the weapon's accuracy. Image:reddotsp_4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player, mounted onto a G36C Image:reddotmp_4.png|The Red Dot Sight in the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, mounted onto an MP5 Image:reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the single player Red Dot Sight Image:RDS 4.png|Looking down the multiplayer Red Dot Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Red Dot Sight has some changes. The new model is square, smaller, less obtrusive, and allows for a better peripheral view. For the most part, it is similar to the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4. Some weapons now have their own unique Red Dot Sights. The TAR-21 uses the MARS Sight and the F2000 also uses its own red dot sight. All Red Dot Sights, except for the F2000's, are disabled when an EMP is deployed. Getting 60 kills while aiming down the red dot sight unlocks the Holographic Sight for primary weapons. For primary weapons, it takes 25 kills to unlock but for secondary weapons, it only takes 10 kills. F2000 Variant Also referred to as the "F2000 Scope" or the "F2000 Red Dot Sight", the replacement for the standard RDS is different on the F2000 . It is similar in appearance to the Call of Duty 4 campaign's G36C Red Dot Sight, but is thicker, and appears as a long scope. The sight is blurry, and somewhat difficult to use at range because of this, but it does reduce the high recoil of the F2000 slightly. Also, it is not disabled during an EMP. On the Campaign mission Loose Ends you can find an F2000 with a regular Red Dot Sight; it can only be found dropped by Makarov's soldiers. File:L86_LSW_Red_Dot_6.jpg|The Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, mounted on a L86 LSW File:RDS_6.png|Looking down the Red Dot Sight in Modern Warfare 2 F2000 RDS MW2.png|F2000 with it's unique Red Dot Sight. F2000rdsiron_6.png|Aiming down the F2000's Scope Call of Duty: Black Ops The Red Dot Sight returns in Black Ops, seen mounted on the Commando in the multiplayer teaser trailer. Unlike the Red Dot seen in previous games, this one has a different design, being more flush with the weapon. The AK-47 and its derivatives that are featured in the game, the AK-74u and RPK, use the Kobra EKP-1S-03M red dot that was designed for the AK frame. The player can customize the color and shape of the reticle along with the lens color. There are 7 reticle colors and 6 lens colors. Customization For more information, see Reticle and Lens Customization. Each custom shape costs . Including the default dot shape there are 40 different shapes. The color of the reticule can also be changed for , with the possible lens colors being green, blue, purple, teal, yellow, red and orange. (Except on the Wii) Gallery General File:Smileydotsight.png|Aiming down the red smiley sight. RDS.jpg|A normal Red Dot Sight mounted on a RPK. Spectre M4 Blue Dot.png|A normal Blue Dot Sight mounted on a Spectre. Spectre 7.png|A Red Dot Sight seen mounted on a Spectre. Unknownsth.jpg|A Dot Sight with a Blue Cross-hair instead of a Red Dot (A feature in Create-A-Class 2.0). Blue Sight.png|Blue cross sight. Yellow.png|Yellow Circle with Dot AK-74u red dot sight.jpg|Red Dot sight mount on an AK-74u Reticles Image18.jpg|Circle Within a Circle reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image17.jpg|Burst reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image16.jpg|Bones reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image15.jpg|Arrows with dot reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image14.jpg|Arrows Vertical reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image12.jpg|Arrows horizontal reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image11.jpg|Smiley face reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image10.jpg|Hollow circle reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image9.jpg|Lines with Dot reticle seen from C.a.C2 Image8.jpg|Semi circles reticle seen from C.a.C2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Red Dot Sight has been seen mounted on a suppressed MP5 in the E3 reveal for Modern Warfare 3. It looks identical to the Modern Warfare 2 one. It was also seen on an enemy's AK-74u during the E3 reveal, and on some AK-47 in the mission Black Tuesday . Trivia Misc *In Call of Duty: World at War and Black Ops, there appears to be some sort of advanced version of the Red Dot Sight on the Ray Gun. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4, the red dot sight reduces the AK-47's minimum damage from 40-30 to 40-20. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *All RDS in Modern Warfare: Mobilized are misaligned, the true hit point being slightly upper than the Red Dot itself. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are Akimbo TMP's with Red Dot Sights on the campaign missions No Russian, Loose Ends, The Enemy of My Enemy, and Just Like Old Times, however, the sights serve no purpose. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the zoom of the RDS (and other optics) varies by weapon in singleplayer, but is the same for all weapons in multiplayer. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player turns fast enough (while in hipfire), it is possible to see part of the Red Dot on the screen. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the red dot sights zoom on the starting weapon has increased zoom than other weapons with RDS. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''the FAL's red dot sight is slightly off. The shots land below and to the right of the dot. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, the RPK, AK47, and AK74u use a Soviet Red dot, different, bigger and less rounded red dot sight than all of the other guns. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the G11 is the only Assault Rifle unable to mount a Red Dot Sight. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the color or shape of the reticle cannot be changed. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Kiparis uses the western Red Dot Sight and the western style ACOG scope, despite it being a Russian made weapon. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments